The Terrible Boyfriend
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Story has updated again with a short chapter and will now continue with the story taking part of the anime, visual novels and Manga. Kotonoha has a boyfriend and it's not Itō Makoto. Menma Uzumaki born in the School Days Universe, what sort of troubles will he bring upon everyone around him?
1. Prologue

**_The Terrible Boyfriend/ A Naruto and School Days Fan-Fiction_**

* * *

/  
 ***** **Chapter 1** : Act I- The Perfect Relationship...  
/

* * *

She screwed up. She messed up her perfect relationship with the most perfect boyfriend she ever had and she had ruined it. Katsura Kotonoha hated herself, she hated herself for being so selfish and inconsiderate to what her partner's feelings were. So she ran. Kotonoha had ran as fast as she could to find him. Through the cold night of December she ran with the intent to fix and undo the damage done. _'I will fix this'_ Kotonoha thought to herself, and she would, she would do better. That was a promise that Kotonoha would keep with her always. No matter how much it may have seemed to many, they were all wrong about him. They were wrong about him being a bad influence to her.

He was no bad influence to her, he was the perfect boyfriend, someone who really cared about her.

So she ran. She ran as fast as she could to find him, to be with him. Kotonoha huffed and panted, her lungs burning and her legs too. There was only one place, the only place where she could find him. Kotonoha hoped he would still be there, she prayed he would.

As if her prayer had been answered, Kotonoha had found him.

He had been sitting there in the cold, not a look of worry, nor a care in the world. His face, expressionless and void. A blank, lifeless look that he carried sometimes. The one she fell in love with, the one who was her whole world had long, shaggy black hair jutting out wildly in all directions and two long bangs framing his face. There were three, thick, feral looking lines adorn on each side of his cheeks. Dark circles were seen underneath his eyes, and his eyes were a dull lackluster blue.

He wore was a bluish grey coat with white lining and a white fur collar to it,there was a long tattered dark blue scarf around his neck with a mandala symbol etched onto his scarf, he had on black baggy pants and reddish brown boots.

Kotonoha saw him wear his coat all the time, and it seemed now that winter had come, it was filling out perfectly thanks to the cold month. After all that has happened between the two, a wave of nervousness washed over the young girl as she stepped closer to him.

There was a cigarette placed between his lips. And on the side of the side of his cancer stick, there were words, and those words read: _'Never Knows Best'_ on it. The tip had been lit, a thin wisp of smoke wafting and vanishing in the open air, a luminous dark red ring was seen slowly moving down where it left a trail of crumbling ash behind. His lips had pursed for a short second before moving slightly for him to exhale. A thick white cloud of smoke floated all around him before it vanished.

He hadn't noticed her even when she was just a foot or two away from him. He just stayed there looking out at nothing in particular before finally he turned and looked at her with those dull blue eyes.

Having a breath after the long run here, Kotonoha panted lightly, her chest rising slowly. Raising an arm, causing the baggy sleeve of his coat to fall, Kotonoha saw his black, elbow-length fingerless glove wrapped with reddish-brown studded belts. Taking the cancer stick from his mouth and flicking it away he finally spoke. "Don't you think it's a little late to be out at this hour?" he asked dryly, not showing an any actual sign of caring. Shoving his gloved knuckle in his coat pocket Kotonoha felt so much whirl of emotions swell in her chest.

Uncontrollably the tears had come and spilled from the corner of her eyes, "Gomen'nasai (Sorry)" she bowed, "I'm sorry for ruining our relationship. I promise I'll be more considerate to your feelings Menma-kun!" she continued to cry, whimpering, asking for his forgiveness.

He made no immediate response. "What are you talking about? And when did you suddenly become so bold as to call me Menma- _kun_ " Menma was confused. Confused to understand why Katsura Kotonoha had come out this late at night, out in the cold on a December night and suddenly just start crying and apologizing about how she reuined their relationship.

She looked up from her bow, looking at him with those heartbroken and tearful eyes. "I-I ruined our relationship. I wasn't considerate to your feelings, I was always thinking about myself and never you. And I ruined it by listening to what everyone was saying that you were no good, that you were a bad influence to me. I'm sorry. I had broken up with you, I had messaged it to you" Kotonoha explained in her sniffling, whipping away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

Menma just looked at her, tilting his head before ruffling through the left side of his coat pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Buttons were pressed, beepings were heard and scrolling through his Inbox Kotonoha saw Menma's eyes move left and right as he read her message. "I guess you really did leave a message" he said before he closed his flip-phone and placed it back into his pocket.

Seeing him get up, Kotonoha went back to bowing. "I'm sorry, Menma-kun! Please! Please take me back as your girlfriend. I promise I'll do better, I'll cook better meals for you too" already she was back to being on the verge of tears. Her heart was pounding, her bottom lip quivering and eyes sealed shut at what would happen next. Hearing the scrapping of his boots Kotonoha felt her former boyfriend stand in front of her. She waited for his response. Waited for what he would say. Would he accept her apology? Would he still love her? That's when she gasped when she felt his hand glide through her long purple hair and gently cup her chin. Lifting her head up to meet his gaze Kotonoha found herself lost staring into his eyes.

He just kept looking at her. "Menma-kun" Kotonoha said, to distracted to realize his arm had been raised.

 **-SMACK!-**

Hearing her gasp lightly, Menma had slapped her, hard. A red mark had appeared on her cheek. She looked at him, confused by his action. His face had finally changed, shifting to a familiar look Kotonoha had always seen at times. The corner of his lips curved back, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. He scowled at her, he was angry at her. "Just shut up Kotonoha, quit crying and quit apologizing"

If anybody were to have seen that, they would have assumed so much like they did before. Kotonoha knew it was her own fault. It was her fault and she deserved to have been slapped. She wanted to cry again, but not from the stinging she felt on her cheek. No. It was because the message was delivered in its own way by the boy she loved, delivered in his own way to tell her that it was alright, that he still cared, that Uzumaki Menma still loved Katsura Kotonoha.

Slowly Menma had brought the same hand he used to slap her and gently caressed her cheek. Kotonoha brought her hands up to his and nuzzled. "Menma- _Sama_ " she said, slowly she felt his free arm coil around her waist and bring her closer to his body, bringing her closer to his warmth.

"Shut up" Menma said and embraced her tightly. Kotonoha hugged tighter, taking in everything that she could. She, she could still smell the foul smell of his cigarette, but it would be the scent she would soon come to love because it was Menma's scent. The softness of her hair brushed against his nose, having him inhale the lavender shampoo scent she always used. He smiled, a real smile. "Merry Christmas Kotonoha" was all Menma needed to say as they continued to share their warmth together.

* * *

 *** Author's Note**:  
"This isn't like before, because now I have a plan and it will work out in more ways than one. If you think School Days was fucked, well just wait and see because I am adding bits and pieces from the Manga Series of School Days, the visual novel series Shiny and Cross Days, and the anime of School Days. Welcome to the darkest recreation of my story and this time I am not holding back.

My previous chapters have been taken off and I have rebooted my entire story. Give reviews and tell me what you think because I do look over them and might put some of your ideas into consideration to my story. *****


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Terrible Boyfriend/A Naruto and School Days Fan-Fiction_**

/

 ***** **Author's Note** : I just wanted to make something clear is that when involving the Japanese School System, when someone says junior high it refers to them being in middle school while in senior high it refers to them being in high school. In the series Kotonoha, Makoto and Senkai were all in their second year of high school so just to clarify on any misunderstandings that may occur to the timeline. According to that, there are three years in their schools meaning thier are three years of middle school, three years of high school. This will follow the anime and the visual novels.

Also, this is an entire redone to my first original chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

/

 ***** **Chapter 1** : How they met...

/

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._

With a pencil in hand he scribled pointless doodles. It was a means to pass the time.

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._

"Oi, Katsura, you're slacking off like always I see"

He heard that familiar smug and conceited tone again like always.

"H-hai"

And again he heard that familiar meek response from the other.

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._

Giving a silent grunt, his brows furrowed slightly. The pacing of his scribbling quickened.

"Ugh, how is it you became Class Rep I'll never know. All you ever do is slack, always having us do the hard work while you go off and ogle at boys all the time" a heavy sigh so fake it made his stomach lurch a bit.

"I don't..." a frail voice responded to softly for him to hear.

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._

His scribbling quickened again along with the grip of his pencil tightening

"Huh? What was that? Speak up we can't hear you when you murmur like that!"

His jaw tighten. His teeth beginning to grit.

His right brow was beginning to twitch. Not only that, a burning itch was felt in his chest.

It wasn't the first time he heard them in their usualy routine. So why was he feeling this? _'Because you hate bullying'_ he thought to himself. He knew exactly what they were doing since the beginning of senior year and he never paid any mind to it.

Why should he? If a person was getting bullied and they couldn't stand up for themselves, they weren't worth the effort.

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible._

"Honestly, all we ever have to do is put up with your disrespect towards us and everyone in class. You don't even thank us when _we_ work hard for everyone else to get the things you can't get right"

 _Scrible._  
 _Scrible_  
 _Scrible._

"I... h-hai" she only said in defeat.

 _SNAP!_

Pulling back his chair he made his way towards them.

/

She never had a social life. Always cluttered at home due to her mother being strict with her, having her, wanting her, to excell in various activities that would benefit her later in life: piano, ballet, Japanese dancing and so on and so forth. Her life seemed to be caged until her mother allowed her more freedom once she enrolled in Sakakino School. And ever since then, Katsura Kotonoha felt that maybe it had been a poor choice on her part. A part she would have to endure for the next few years of her life.

All she had been doing was reading her favorite book before Katō Otome arrived to begin their usual routine. Beratting and belittling her with each passing minute of their free time. And like the good girl she was - the girl her mother requested out of her to be, Kotonoha endured the proccess over and over again

Her mood downtrodden, Kotonoha merely said "hai" in a weak utter. It was her mother's wish to be that excellent student, the ideal student idol to inspire to be and become.

 _'I didn't raise my daughter to become some degenerate that goes around picking fights'._

Those had been her mother's words. Kotonoha loved her mother regardless, doing whatever she could to provide and raise them. She and her little sister. Her eyes looked up, but fell quickly, not being able to meet the glare of Otome and her three friends.

 _'Why do you have to put up with them?'_ a small voice in the back of her mind questioned. _'They hate you, and you hate them'_ refusing to acknowledge how she felt, refusing to say it aloud Kotonoha pushed those thoughts aside quickly. The only thing she could even do was hold tightly onto the book she had.

"Honestly, why bother being Class Representative? Ogling boys, acting as if you're better than everyone in class, it makes me sick" Otome sneered, hands on her hips. The trio behind her all gave amused and approval looks as they all nodded together.

She didn't ogle at boys. She was afraid of the opposite gender since Junior High. Remebering that boy holding her hand and not letting go until she decided to dance with him had left her afraid.

"Making us do your work-"

"Will you just shut up!"

The usual routine had broken somehow. Flinching somewhat, Kotonoha heard someone else's voice instead of hers, Otome's or any of her three friends. Looking up, Kotonoha saw Otome and her friends shocked to have someone interrupt them.

His hair was a mop of shaggy, unkempt black hair with a slight spikiness to it, dark lines along each side of his cheeks - akin to feral-looking whisker marks - dark circles under his bright blue eyes. He didn't wear the black blazer and only wore the white button down dress shirt. He didn't wear the necktie and had a few buttons from the collar undone, the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows where he had on black, opera-length fingerless gloves wrapped by reddish-brown studded belts wrapped around it. Black slacks and black dress shoes.

Seeing him, Kotonoha found something to be very off right now. Someone just stood up for her? Caught off guard by this, Kotonoha didn't know how to respond for what was happening right now.

He continued, pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring, "Don't you have something better to do than bullying her, every morning I have to deal with hear you guys again and again! Do yourselves a favor and just shut up already!"

Out of her stupor Otome glared back. How dare he interrupt them?! Dealing with Kotonoha and her conceited attitude was nauseating enough but now here was this guy disrespecting her and her friends. Glancing at Kotonoha, Otome gave a smugged look. "Well I don't know what's up with you, but you obviously don't know what you're talking about. Me and Kotonoha here were having a girl-to-girl chat with one another before you so rudely interrupted, right Kotonoha?" looking at Katsura with her all knowing look.

Kotonoha knew what she was asking out of her. Could she say no? Could she muster up her courage, her defiance to Otome?

"Hai" responding weakly. The boiling feeling of hate ate away at her chest. She hated herself for not trying.

A smirk came on her face, "See" Otome said. "Just us girls having a chat"

Thinking that was enough to push him back, Otome and everyone else were in a for a surprise.

"Okay" he said - seeming to end the conversation there and left Kotonoha to feel a strain in her chest. Was he just going to accept that? Then he continued, "you obviously didn't understand what I'm trying to say so let me dumb it down. I don't give a fuck what you guys were saying!" he sneered, Kotonoha gaped in shock at the colorful word he used. "What I want is you and your three stooges to back off and leave her alone" slamming his hands on the desk spooked Kotonoha.

Surprised, stunned, yeah that pretty much summed up what Otome felt. _'I bet Kotonoha had something to do with this!'_ Otome thought, openly gritting her teeth the anger plastered on her face was obvious for what the raven haired teen said. 'Tch, typical that she'd have someone do her dirty work' before Otome could give a thing or two, one of her friends: Koizumi Natsumi took a hold of her shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

To silent for either the foul-mouth teen and Kotonoha to hear, she saw something in Otome's eyes. Was it shock again? Questionable seemed like the appropriate word to describe the look she gave to the feral-looking teen. And to Kotonoha's surprise, Otome had backed down. Giving a glare to her more than the raven haired male, Otome left.

For a short while, Kotonoha did nothing but blink. In all honesty she really didn't know how to feel. A warmth came to her chest and then to her face. Looking at the feral-looking raven with uncertainty, he kept his gaze set right at the doorway of the classroom.

"I... I um, thank you"

She had to thank him for what he did. Kotonoha had to. He was the first person to stand up for her when no else did. It felt, nice. It felt, rewarding. Turning his head to glance at her, the purplette felt her cheeks flush again. He had a very rogue appearance now that she looked at him more closely. She never saw anyone with bright blue eyes before? They must be natural much like her purple ones.

"Thank you, no one's ever -" before Kotonoha could have extended her gratitude, the raven haired teen interrupted her.

"Shut up"

Taken back, hurt ethched to her face she now faced his ire aimed at her. Not as angry when he said it to Otome, it sounded more venomous. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for me" he told her. "You're not the only one in class who has to deal with hearing their pointless bullshit" now he glared her with full fury in his eyes, "and what I hate more than bullying, are weak willed, pathetic people who don't even try to stand up for themselves. You just bend yourself over and let them walk over you like some doormat" a jerk of his head and sneer was a look of disgust writen on his face. "Don't expect me to do that again, because I won't ever do that again"

And like that he left her.

Hurt. Kotonoha was so very much hurt. Seeing a person just say those things hurt more than what Kotonoha every had with Otome. And what was worse about what he said was true. Visibly shaking, clutching her book in hand she felt so much pass her. Sadness, loneliness, and rage.

 _'And he's right'_ that small voice in the back of her head came back. She held it back. Unknown to him, even unknown to her, her once bright violet colored eyes darkened - becoming lusterless.

 _'You're right'_ she whispered to herself. He stood up for her and shot her down. Someone with fury and strength that she didn't have. A pillar that would either fall and crush her, or hold her high.

(!)

The school bell rung.

Taken out of her trance Kotonoha gathered her things quickly, ready to head to her next class. And in thought, she thought about the raven haired teen. In some way she felt a semblance of hope that she wouldn't have to be alone. If she could change somehow, be something else than who she already was, maybe it was him.

No. Kotonoha didn't want to change into something else. She was who she was. What Kotonoha wanted was to have the strength HE had. And maybe, just maybe she would not have to be alone.

With that, she grabbed her things and left. Ready to find that pillar of strength.

/


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Terrible Boyfriend/A Naruto and School Days Crossover_**

/

 *** Author's Note**:  
"This is the the first official chapter to my story and hope to see what many of you think once I start following the visual novels, anime and Manga. Like I mentioned before, this will get dark because it follows the series of School Days. It still has its bumps because of how this story plays out first, but I will get to smoothing it out once things are properly set in motion. Sorry about the misspells and please review, NO FLAMES.

/

 ***Chapter 2** : Events that change everything *****

/

Why are you following me?" glancing behind his shoulder, Menma looked to find Katsura Kotonoha following him a few paces behind him.

The two of them had walked up a flight of steps that led to the roof of the school building.

Hesitant to look at him, Kotonoha looked down to her feet. Unable to meet his fierce gaze. "I-I" Kotonoha stuttered, unable to say what she wanted.

Annoyed, "Just spit it out" Menma griped. He really didn't have time for this. With the lunch bell having rung, Menma was going to pick the lock for the school's roof and eat in private, but he found himself being followed by the purplette he berated not long ago.

Startled, Kotonoha flinched much to the ire of Menma. Giving a breath, shutting her eyes tightly Kotonoha steeled her nerves and finally spoke. "I-I wanted to thank you with what happened with Otome" gulping nervously, she continued. "I wanted to thank you because no one ever stood up for me whenever she always said those things to me"

Menma wasn't phased. "I didn't do it for you, I told you already I hate bullying and I hate people like you who bend themselves over to someone like that" already turning the raven haired teen slowly began to pick the lock of the door.

Watching him, Kotonoha felt her strength fading with how she wasn't able to win him any way to gain his attention. She was only irritating him. Hearing a click and the door opening he was just about to step out of the threshold before something inside her made its way out.

"I hate her"

Menma stopped midway. His hand grabbing onto the doorhandle. Slowly, he brought himself to stare at her with those piercing blue orbs. Just the coldness in them left a shiver down Kotonoha's spine. Again she flinched, but not so much she would turn away, and would slowly bring herself to stare.

Her gaze was weak as her posture, nervous when she looked at him. _'Huh'_ Menma wondered by her abrupt statement.

"I hate Otome" Kotonoha made her claim clear, leaving Menma to stare. "She was always mean to me and I don't know why. I-I" her heart was racing. Was she really going to do this? Tell her feelings of how she felt? These same feelings she kept bottled up since Junior High and not once told a soul - not even her own mother. "She never stopped, not even after Junior High and I didn't want to fight back because my Okāsan said to never pick fights. That I have to be the bigger person, and even when I did, it hurt every time she kept calling me names and saying all sorts of things about me to the other girls. I hate Otome"

Tilting his head, Menma saw how she cluched her books to her chest. How she huffed after finishing. "And you're telling me this because, why?" he asked her, curious maybe as to why she would confront her problems to him. He didn't care, just curious about why she would put the effort.

Her cheeks flushed, saying what she thought made her feel strange. It felt different to her. A burning in her chest, a lightness on her shoulders, nervous still to see the feral-like boy that hated her Kotonoha answered, "I don't know" she really didn't know, but continued on, "it isn't the same when you said you hate me, you have a reason to hate me. And I felt, happy"

A lone brow from Menma's rose, _'she's happy that I hate her?'_.

"You're right. I am weak, I am pathetic but I can't bring myself to do anything and I hate myself" angry at herself Menma saw her begin to have small tears in the corner of her eyes. Lightly wiping them away Kotonoha smiled, "Menma-san, you hating me is different from Otome and I don't mind that. I wanted to ask if we can we start over, I want to know if we can be friends because I don't have any and I want to be able to stand up to Otome" Kotonoha said.

"Oi, oi, this isn't some Manga story you _'baka (idiot)'_." Menma hollered. "Don't get me invovled with your problems, I'm not some knight in shining armor for you. Solve it yourself" what kind of wierd girl does that just from him telling the honest truth of how he felt? Menma didn't know and he didn't want to get caught up with this.

As far as admitting to herself she was the things he said and that she did have a bit of... zest to admit she hated that bitch Otome, Menma begrudgingly found himself respecting Kotonoha for that.

Coming to the roof of the school building, the edges surrounded completely by a chain-link fence, Kotonoha still followed him from behind.

Her resolve withered from his rejection, but Kotonoha found herself following. "M-Menma-san, what if I can prove myself, could we be friends?" she asked.

Giving a flat stare, "There's nothing to prove, just tell that bitch Otome off and go on with your life" seriously was it so hard for this girl just to say what she felt?

Sitting on one of the benches, Menma would have started eating his lunch had it not been for the purplette just standing there in front of him. "Will you leave me alone!" Menma growled, glaring at the eye-sore.

Kotonoha felt herself crumbling. Was this a mistake? Was any of this all just some big mistake? Telling her feelings? Trying to find some way she could be more assertive?

 _'You never could be more assertive, even if he wanted to help you'_

That dark thought in the back of her mind came to, taking away much of whatever confidence she had. "Please" she croaked saddly, "can you please help me, just at least so I don't have to be a some doormat like you said" how pathetic of her, begging and doing the very thing he despised. Kotonoha wondered if she was hopeless now.

Otome was never going to stop. Kotonoha was never going to steel herself and confront her. The lonliness, the anxiety, all of it was bearing down on her shoulders and it just kept getting worse.

 _'Would it all be better, if you just died'_

Her heart sunk from that jaded thought. If Menma saw something, her skin seemed to have gotten paler.

"No" Menma retorted coldly.

Kotonoha gave a dejected look, tears beginning to fall. Abruptly, she turned and ran away.

Seeing her leave Menma gave a big, exhasperated sigh. "Finally"

(!)

The bell rung.

Gritting his teeth, "fuck!" Menma cursed.

/

 _-Scrible-_  
 _-Scrible-_  
 _-Scrible-_

His missed lunch.

 _Damn it!_

He was back in class doing work.

 _Damn it!_

And now, after gritting his teeth for what seemed like the hundredth time, Menma couldn't get the thought Katsura Kotonoha out of his head. Every time he did, he kept getting reminded of how hopeless she was and it was pissing him off.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

Over and over it just came back. That sly, sneaking girl somehow managed to guilt trip him!

"Menma-san"

He just kept scribbling. The tip of his pencil grinding against the paper's surface. Just what the hell did that girl think would happen if he even considered helping her? Just what the fuck was her deal? The more Menma kept thinking about her the more pissed off he kept getting.

"Menma-san"

His grip on his pencil tightened, the scribbling becoming more furious. _'She can't even try and stand up for herself, needing some kind of person to cling to like some damn tick'_

"Menma-san!"

His pencil snapped, he glared angrily at the person who called his name. "WHAT!" he yelled, silencing the whole class who flinched and gaped at what just happened.

His teacher apprantly didn't take to kindly for that. "Well, Uzumaki-san, if you have an attitude with answering the question, why don't you take it outside till the next class starts and you can study after the school hour ends" pointing at the door. Giving a scoff, Menma left.

With a click coming from his tin soda can, Menma chugged it down. _'After that, no doubt the teacher plans on having me stay after school'_ giving an exahsperated sigh after finishing, the feral-looking teen gave a wipe of his sleeve against his lips.

Finding one of the benches in the school's courtyard Menma sat underneath a large tree, giving him plenty of cool shade. There were a few students walking around but no one made any attempt in speaking to him. Hardly any noise to bother him. A breeze was felt and the leaves above him gave a ruffling sway.

 _'Right now, no girl, no teacher, no studies, everything is alright now'_ giving so much as a ghost of smile, everything was as it should be. Peace and quiet. No hastles to bother him. However, the thought of Katsura Kotonoha still lingered in his mind and left him to frown. Thinking about the purplette and her confession was a bit of a complicated one that left him to think. She was soft and meek, and so very desperate to find some way to cope over her own meekness that she would look to someone else for guidance.

Talk about a parasite. Whatever sheltered life she lived, it was obviously unhealthy.

 _'Probably more unhealthy than mine'_ placing a hand in his pocket, he felt the cold brush of metal against his thumb. It was his lighter. Giving a hum, Menma glanced to his left and right. No teachers, and minor students. 'I could take a quick one, but no doubt they'll smell the nicotine'

For someone of his age to be smoking, it was completely illegal if you weren't at the age of twenty in Japan. Yet Menma could purchase it from one of the lower districts in town at a small gas-station. The cashire didn't care so long as Menma paid and didn't mention who gave him his special brand of cigarettes called _"Never Knows Best"_.

"Oi, oi look it's the chibi!"

Drawn out of his musing, the dark haired feral-looking teen glanced to find a small group. He wasn't sure if they were of his year, or the next. What did catch his eye though, was the small petite figure that seemed to be in the middle.

She reached out her arm, trying to grab something that the taller student seemed to have in his hold. Arm held high, the taller teen just laughed at her misfortune of being short.

The others surrounding her in a circle joined in on her misfortune.

Menma still held onto his soda can even when it was still empty. Crushing it from his anger flaring, he moved forward at the dispicable sight that was bully.

"Chibi!"

"Chibi!"

"Chibi!"

They all chanted in union.

Menma could feel the small tick mark on the side of his forehead. _'Just what the hell is wrong with this school, this is the second time less than a damn day'_ were they seriously bullying a fucking kid!? How low could these people be!? Katsura was one thing, Katō Otome was one thing, but to be bullying an actual kid where they were twice their size and age was flat out cowardly in his opinion.

"Oi!" Menma growled, "Teme (bastard) over here!"

"Huh?" seeing his stupid face turn to see who called him, Menma already reared his arm back and sent a right hook to his face. Hard knuckles meeting his nose, the disturbing pop and gasp of the small crowd, Menma had just knocked this bastard off his ass in one hit.

"If any of you don't want to get knocked flat on your asses, take your friend and get the hell out of here!" Menma ordered angrily, frightening them they scurried along with dragging their no named friend.

He was gonna need some ice for his hand. Managing to break a bit of skin and feeling the burning sting of his hand give a light quiver, Menma ignored it and looked to the small kid they were bullying. Yet to his surprise, the kid wore the same black uniform as the girls - being smaller to match the young girl's petite form.

Was she a student? _'Must be one of those prodigy childs'_ Menma thought.

After that little scuffle she had with them, a bit of her self-confidence broke and left her to huddled to the ground and cry. It was a moment of weakness whenever they called her short and flat because of her petite form. And what was worse, was having someone to defend her.

"Oi, kid, are you alright? I saw how they were giving you problems" Menma spoke, grabbing a text book that was on the ground. "Moe (jeeze) here I am wasting my time and all I get is crying. No thank you to the person who helped you from those punks"

Managing to steel herself, she stood up and glared angrily at her supposed savior. "I didn't need your help" a soft, but firm tone in her voice made him look to see the young girl glare at him. She had mid-length deep green hair that reaches slightly past her shoulder's with a red bow used to tie her hair, light skin, and ruby colored eyes.

He saw the small droplets near the corner of her eyes, Menma gave a lop sided toothy grin. "Is that right?" he asked her, "you sure seemed to be handling them quite well. I guess you really didn't need my help"

"I didn't" she retorted just as strongly, "I won't ever rely on anyone"

 _'Huh? Won't rely on anyone? Now that's seems better than the attitude I've been dealing with an hour ago'_ she certaintly wasn't like Katsura. Respecting that, Menma handed her her text book, "then make sure your strong enough not to disappoint, otherwise people like them will just keep on bullying you and will never respect you. So get stronger"

She looked at him confusingly, "how do I do that?"

"Didn't you say you wouldn't rely one anyone?" Menma smirked, he didn't sneer or give have any sarcastic wit. If anything Menma found someone he might actually like in this school of morons. She certaintly had his respect more than the purplette. Though going against what he or she said in their little conversation to one another, Menma continued. "Do what you're good at, or at least do something where you have others respect you"

The bell rung again. Giving only a wave in his departure, Kiyōra Setsuna was left to ponder.

/

 _ **[Play "Come Sweet Death" featured in End of Evangelion]**_

She truly was alone now. After that final rejection from the only hope she had, Kotonoha felt herself breaking more than ever.

The world passed around her in a blur, no one, not one person saw the lusterless purple eyes she now had.

 _'So worthless that it would be better if you just died'_ again that dark thought came back, more than ever it taunted her for how worthless she was. And more so, Kotonoha knew that one little voice was right.

It would be better if she didn't live this life that just left her to feel so much pain. Her mother, her father, her sister, the thought of them didn't even scrub away the pain in her hear. The thought of that boy, Menma made her feel something strange inside. A burning feeling. Was it hate? She didn't know anymore.

It all seemed like a blur. The next thing Kotonoha knew was finding herself on a balcony of the school. It was where many of the students could seesee the buildings and the sun rise in the morning. Now Kotonoha saw one last time as a setting sun.

Her phone gave a light shake, vibrating.

Climbing on the railing and standing high, at least two stories high.

 _'It would be better if you just died'_ that void said again in her mind. Throwing her phone, Kotonoha closed her eyes. Embracing what there was. Was it finally content? No more bullying. No more lonliness. Hearing her phone crack below, she felt her heart sink in. She was ready.

Leaning forward, ready to finally give in and let the wieght on her shoulder go away, something made her stop. Gravity didn't pull her down and Kotonoha was left to feel a pain in her stomach. Being pulled back, Kotonoha felt pain meet her back and head. Gasping, wincing from it, Kotonoha didn't understand what was happening? Holding her head, she managed to look up and see Menma being the one responsible for stopping her.

And in his eyes Kotonoha saw rage unlike anything she had ever seen before. Walking closer to her he raised his hand high and smacked her across the right side of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Terrible Boyfriend/A Naruto and School Days Crossover_

/  
 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"The chapters are all part of some big arc about how Menma and Kotonoha met with each other and how their relationship got its head start. Short and to the point I will be following the anime, Visual Novels, and Manga in the next chapters of the story so we are finally gonna start getting serious. Please review and tell me what you think, NO FLAMES.  
/

He was right. After his angry snap he had with his teacher Menma stayed after school to finish the rest of his studies. The clock ticked and his pencil scribbled. Neither of them cared but Menma was able to finish his work an hour later.

"Alright, Uzumaki-san, you may go"

Sighing internally Menma left, his stomach gave a rumble when he was already walking down the the hallway. _'I'm hungry'_ jadedly Menma glanced at the window, seeing the fiery orange sun set. He wondered what he'd eat? Ramen sounded good.

Something moved at the corner of his eye. Looking, Menma saw the purplette in the distance from where he was. He may not pay attention much when it came to his studies, but he did know a thing or two and that was Katsura being part of the Student Counsel Committee.

His eyes slowly grew. She climbed, standing over the railing.

 _'No'_ Menma thought abhorently. _'She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't!'_ repeating over and over in his head. He moved, walking faster towards her. Her arm raised and dropping her phone, she moved and began to lean forward. _'She would!'_ adrenaline spiked through his veins and heart pumped faster — thobbing almost. He didn't even realize that once he grabbed her by the waist with both his arms locking around her, Menma pulled her in a heave that sent her back against the wall of the balcony.

"You stupid bitch!" huffing, he was right up to her with his hand raised and then, echoing with a loud smack, Menma slapped Kotonoha.

It echoed.

The sound of him slapping her so hard it left a red handprint on her cheek. One moment she just tired to kill herself, now she was confused tp understand what just happened.

The stinging on her face was one thing, but looking up and seeing her rescuer, Kotonoha found Menma glaring at her. The next thing she knew was being grabbed by the collar of her blazer and hoisted up, meeting Menma's glare.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Menma snapped.

 _'He saved me, again?'_ Kotonoha thought monotonely. She really did not understand anymore. Coming to her aid when no one else did, then shooting her down the next and berating her for how weak she was. Even when she confessed her feelings on how she felt towards Otome and her group, the purplette was shot down when Menma said so no.

Kotonoha didn't know what to do anymore and gave in.

Menma made it certaintly clear he didn't want anything to do with her, so WHY had he interfered again? "Why?" she asked meekly. It wasn't meant to be answered by him. Kotonoha felt a burning in her face and in her chest. Kotonoha felt happy - a small part in her didn't want to die. Yet there was that voice in the back of her mind, egging her, taunting her for her own weakness of not being able to handle this cruel life. How could someone like her: someone with a wonderful little sister, a mother and father that loved her deeply, and yet still feel so empty inside?

Why did she feel happy despite Menma being angry with her when HE said he hated her? Why did she feel happy that it was Menma who came to her in her once again? Why was it Menma?

Seeming to take her question, Menma in his fury could only let out an exhasperated sigh. Letting go, throwing her down he forcefully dragged one of his hands down on his face. Snarling angrily with what just happened moments ago he grabbed onto the metal railing on the balcony, causing a small ring to be heard.

Menma didn't know what to make of this? Everything just went so fast he didn't even have time to think.

Menma just found himself reacting and the next thing he knew, Kotonoha was in his arms and then he slapped her. His heart was pumping faster in his chest that it hurt. He was left panting from the spike of adrenaline rushing through his veins which pulsed and drummed in his ears. "Why?" he repeated her question to himself. Why did it have to be him? Why him of all people? He looked over the railing and saw the ground below.

They were three stories up. If she went head first, it would have been instant. Maybe more seriously injured if body, but he wasn't sure.

 _'Taking our lives isn't up to us. It never is'_ Menma thought, his anger vanishing for a moment before turning back and glaring at Katsura. "Get up" he ordered, "we're taking the train to your place, I can't have you go off and try to kill yourself again" as much as he hated himself, and hating her, especially with what little standards he had for her had fallen so low, Menma offered his hand out.

She just looked at his open hand for a moment. The color in Kotonoha's eyes came back, just a little bit for her to feel realization. "I-I'm sorry" Kotonoha muttered weakly

"Just take my hand so we can leave" Menma ordered.

And she did as she was told.

/

Without her phone, Kotonoha couldn't be able to call her mother about her lateness. It would take at least another few minutes before the next train would come.

So they sat in silence since then.

-Click-  
-Click-

Hearing something, the purplette turned her sight and found Menma holding something grey and metallic. Between his lips was a narrow stock with a white body and brown end. Written on the side of it read "Never Knows Best".

-Click-  
-Click-

A small flame was lit, bringing the jutting end to the flame, a small plume of smoke escaped his lips when he took a breath.

The smell almost made her cough.

With the two of them alone and away from school, Naruto shocked her by smoking.

Despite what she saw, Kotonoha kept quiet.

The busty purplette gave minor glances at the smoking raven haired boy beside her. Cluching her bag tightly against her chest, Kotonoha wondered what was the feral-like teen thinking? Menma was quiet during the walk to the station and the waiting for the next train. His arms were crossed over his chest and lengthy black bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry" it may have been the fifteenth time already when she said the same exact thing over and over since they left the school. Kotonoha hated this feeling. She just tried to kill herself not so long ago and the boy sitting beside hardly made any response in her apologies. So saying it for the fifteenth time, there was finally a response.

From the corner of her eye she saw him turn his head, looking at her while his eyes were shadowed. Taking a big puff before taking his index and middle finger and placing the cigarette between them, Menma blew the toxic fumes at her.

Kotonoha coughed, waving away the smoke.

"Shut up" there was no anger in Menma's voice. It was a cold, stoic tone that sent a shiver down Kotonoha's spine. She said nothing, only nodding. Menma didn't need the answer and gave out a loud sigh. Giving a flick of his cancer stick the bangs from his eyes moved away.

The train finally came.

The train cart have a shake, the continous cackles from the train moving under the tracts below their feet. It was almost mid-night.

Menma had been staring aimlessly at the ceiling above. A few more minutes to go and they came to their stop. Kotonoha being the one who lived in the neighborhood knew where to go with Menma following beisde her. It wasn't until half-way to her home did Menma grab her by the arm and slam her to the bricked wall that went along the street they were.

Gasping, either from the fright or ounce of pain she felt meeting her back, Kotonoha met cold, dull blue eyes meeting hers.

"What you did was stupid!"

Surprised, but not feeling anything but shame, Kotonoha could only do what she could and that was saying "I'm sorry".

"You are the absolute worst Katsura Kotonoha"

"I'm sorry"

"You tried to kill yourself"

She winced, his grip tightening around bicep.

"I-I'm sorry"

"I should slap you again just to see if it's gotten through to you about ever trying that again"

Raising his hand, Kotonoha tightened her eyes closed and braced herself. Flinching, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, she felt no pain. Instead, Kotonoha felt a flick on her nose.

Letting out what may have been the tenth exhasperated sigh, Menma brought her to look straight at him. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean you should go and try to kill yourself. And especially just because of Otome and her group" he let go of her, gently. "I'm not going to let you pull that kind of crap on my shoulders, never Katsura"

Pulling out his windproof lighter and box of cigarettes he bit onto one and quickly lit. Still looking at her Menma let out another puff of smoke at her - which she coughed stronger than before. "You said you wanted to prove yourself to me, right Kotonoha?"

Eyes widening slightly, Kotonoha felt that same warmth in her chest again. Hope. "Y-yes" a soft utter made on her part.

"Well nows your chance" Menma pulled up his right sleeve of his dress shirt and pulling Kotonoha's too. Menma then brought down the glowing end right under her wrist. Eye's widening, before she could have let out a yelp in pain Menma quickly grabbed her mouth which slammed her to the back wall. Scared, Kotonoha saw Menma holding firm in his hold.

The cigarette was crumbled slightly with the white end still being hot, Menma then brought it down onto his own arm at the same location as Kotonoha's. "Don't regret this _Katsura-chan_ , this is what you wanted".

This was where she was to prove herself. The pain in her arm, the pain in her chest, all of it now was churning inside her when she remembered about wanting to be friends. To start over. An oppertunity like no other.

Letting go of her, he showed his burnt wound and she hers.

"Get away from my daughter!"

Knowing who said that, the purplette quickly rolled down her sleeve despite how sensitive the burnt spot on her arm was.

Out from the gate of her home, storming her way towards them both, Menma saw a much older version of Kotonoha but with short hair and larger breasts. Moving away from her, Menma didn't bat an eyelash when Kotonoha's mother grabbed him by the arm and glared angrily at him.

"Just what were you doing to my daughter!?" Katsura Manami was not pleased.

"And where have you been, young lady? I've been calling you for the last fourty-eight minutes" Manami questioned angrily. Worrying aside, her maternal insticts kicked in and asked what delayed her. She knew her daughter was part of the student counsel committe in the later hours of the school time, but not so much where it was already dark and way passed curfew. And getting so worried that she went out to find her, she finds a BOY with her daughter.

She didn't know what to say considering what happened, so the purplette just let her mother continue to speak.

Seeing her mother for the first time, Menma saw a bit of similarity between the two. But, unlike Katsura, her mother had a small shock of blackish purple hair reaching reached to the nape of her neck. She had on red lipstick, golden necklace, two rings in her pinky and ring finger of her left hand and one ring in the middle finger of her right hand, and two earrings.

Any guy like him definitely saw the obvious between the two, and that was their large breasts. However unlike Kotonoha's, her mother's were far bigger than hers. Worse, whatever the hell kind of outfit she wore, to Menma it looked more like a loose shawl giving a window of cleavage for everyone to see.

 _'That's not exactly what a mother should be wearing, so I guess she's not much of roll model to her daughter if she dresses up like that'_ Menma for most part of his just shook his head seeing how Kotonoha's mother was asking all sorts of questions. The tall and very voluptuous, woman glaring angrily.

There was so much he could have said when Kotonoha's mother grabbed him. But painfully swallowing his pride he pulled his arm back "Geez, is this the thanks I get for walking you home Katsura? It's late outside and when student counsel is running late your mother here assumes I'm some creep"

It took her a few moments to realize what he was getting. Understanding the situation Kotonoha nodded, "Okāsan this is Menma, another student counsel memeber"

She believed her.

"Oh, is that right?" Manami gave a look, eyeing the raven haired teen.

Needing to further elaborate in their lie, Menma continued, I just happen to come across Katsura-san during the Student Committee meeting and after running late, I thought it would be best she didn't travel alone. It can be dangerous out at night and I don't want to feel partially responsible if anything were to happen to her" his eyes narrowed, glancing at Kotonoha who nodded, taking his words.

Manami knew her daughter would never lie to her. This Menma had the same, deliquient look of today's youth but sometimes looks were always decieving. Giving a light sigh, she chose to take her daughter's word for it. "Then thank you, Menma-san" saying his name was a bit shaking, not fully trusting him, but he did manage to bring her daughter back home.

Wanting to avoid anything further discussion with these people Menma turned away, he chose to end it there and leave, "See you tomorrow" giving his good-bye Manami or Kotonoha didn't get any other chance in speaking to him and saw him leave.

For the most part Manami kept looking at his direction. She had her suspicions but her daughter vouched for him, so she had no other choice but to drop the matter.

Menma kept quiet since he trip back at the train station.

On the bench, alone with no one, he suddenly grabbed his unkempt black locks and roared in anger. "She fucking got me!" he seethed, He may as well damned himself, but if it was a way to get rid of Kotonoha without having her kill herself, then it may be the only option for him. "She had to have planned this! Why couldn't I have just let her die!" panting heavily, Menma pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he would handle Kotonoha from here. He had nothing. No plan whatsoever.

Bringing himself to lie down on the bench, Menma wondered if he really should have left Kotonoha to die. It wasnt him killing himself, so why should he even care? Shaking his head he just had to go with it now. It was already giving him a headache.


End file.
